devilmanfandomcom-20200225-history
Akira Fudo
Akira Fudo (also known as Devilman) is the main protagonist of the Devilman manga. Originally a normal, yet weak willed human; he gained the powers of the demon hero Amon while retaining his consciouness and sanity due to his pure heart. As the titular Devilman, Akira would fight hordes of demons sent by Zenon alongside his friend Ryo Asuka, until Asuka reveals his true identity as Satan. Background Akira was born as the only son to a couple who worked abroad (in the novel and OVAs they are the explorers who find the demons frozen in the Himalayas and are killed). He had a very fragile figure and preferd reading over sports, as a child was nicknamed the Fire Alarm of Higashi Elementry, with Akira's parents being away he is sent to a new school and to live with the Makimura family, who his father was freinds with. Akira quickly became friends with Miki Makimura and had growing feelings for her. At some point previously, Akira had met Ryo Asuka and became the closest person to him. After Ryo moved away, Akira continued his life with Miki. Miki would often chastise him to show a little more backbone to his usual friendly yet shy front. Appearance Akira is a teenager of average height with short black hair that is combed forward and black eyes. After his first transformation into Devilman, his build changes from average to an athletic stature. His usual clothing consists of a long sleeve black shirt, with light colored pants and sneakers. As Devilman, his face grows small black wings similar to a bat while the forehead is colored red. His lower body grows hair from the pelvic region down to the feet. He also has a tail with an arrow-headed spade. In different official artworks, Devilman's skin is colored either the same as a regular human flesh or a bluish-green skin. His scelera are either white or yellow depending on the artwork, which are said to be full of grief. When Devilman demands it, he can sprout large bat-like wings from his back. In Amon: Apocalypse of Devilman however, his Devilman state is designed differently, his skin is colored pale violet, his legs and forearms are covered with black organic armor instead of noticable hair and his scelera are colored yellow and lack pupils. Personality Before his transformation Akira was a friendly yet shy boy, who is easily scared and unconfident by nearly everything, and when confronted by Dosu Roku and his gang he could do nothing stand and stare as they attempt to rape Miki, its only thanks to the intervention of Ryo that the gang flees. After his transformation he become far more aggresive and sarcastic often mocking Miki and Tare, though he never wishes to truly hurt them and after their deaths partly caused by Ryo's broadcasts, Akira becomes far more cold and distant from others. His compassion however remains, shown when he finds the female Devilman Miko being tortured. Abilities and Powers Prior to becoming Devilman, Akira had some of the best grades in his classes and had impressive intellect, partly due to the fact that he spent most time reading. In terms of physical skills, Akira had a very weak physique and would often show poor performance. After his first transformation into his Devilman, he became much more physically powerful; having greater strength, speed, reflexes, and combat skills. As Devilman, he has several powers, though not as much the original anime Devilman. His physical parameters are increased several times fold compared to a normal human, his ferocious strength allows him to lift heavy objects, break through barriers, and leap stories. When Devilman grows his wings he is able to fly. He can shoot beams from the antenna on his forehead. Some demons stated that he could be a major threat to Xenon. In a few short instances, Devilman shows different powers that fit certain situations. One was shown when he was battling Ghelmer, shooting two rays of intense heat from his hands. He has the ability to teleport as shown when he rescued Miko (the OVA states that Devilman's teleportation rivals Sirene's). When Miki's parents are killed, Devilman breathed hot flames from his mouth on the killers. He is able to grow to great size which gives him an advantage when fighting smaller demons. As shown with other Devilman, Akira is able to communicate with other Devilmen through telepathy. He is also able to combine with living tissue, this is never used in the manga, but it was used at the end of the novel version to combine with the other Devilman Corps to assume a larger version of himself. Devilman vs Getter Robo took this a step further by combining with the Getter Robo itself. In the Devilman Lady manga, after spending a long time in Hell, Akira's powers have heightened to extremes that rival even Satan's. He is able to release electric charges on enemies once he comes into contact with him or her. Devilman can also release energy at an opponent through heightened psychic abilities. For a limited amount of time, Devilman can leave Hell and interact with the physical world, but his actions are very limited without a physical body. He is able to look into a person's memories and for a short while appear visible to a person. He is also able to possess objects, most notably the Devilman costume made by Jun and fight through said objects. History Akira is first seen walking home from his first day at his new school with Miki Makimura whos family he had recently moved in with. One the way however they are stopped by Ken, Meriken-Jou and Dosu-Roku who were all atracted to Miki and start teaseing the two, Miki gets angerd by them whilst Akira tries to keep everything cool, Miki slaps Ken and Meriken-Jou but is grabbed by a furious Dosu-Roku starts to try and undress her, whilst Akira is held back by the other two, luckily they are saved by the sudden and mysterious intervention of Ryo Asuka who threatens the gang with a higly illegal sawn off hunting rifle. Ryo says that he needs to speak to Akira privately and Miki is forced to walk back by herself. On the way to Ryo's home he reveals that his father commited suicide after killing his dog John and then attempting to kill Ryo, as they arrive at his home he tells Akira that his father had been possesed by a Demon. At first Akira didnt belive his freinds story but Ryo takes him to a empty room containing only a strange demonic mask, Ryo tells him to put the mask on, he does so and his mind is suddenly barraged with visions of Demons explaining their origins and powers and how they were escapeing from their iceytomb, these images were projected by the demon known as Psycho Jenny but this was unkown to both Akira and Ryo. After removeing the mask Ryo says why he bourght Akira here, he says that he wants Akira to become a warrior against the Demons to protect the human race, Akira at first thinks Ryo was insane so Ryo tells him to think about it and drives him home, however on the way they are attacked by Texsch, Illuge and a small group of other demons, Ryo turns the car around and races back home. Its not long before Texsch smashes through the window and chases them through the house, however Ryo takes Akira into a hidden basement in his home, and Akira decides that he will become a demon warrior, Ryo then moves through the basement to reval another hidden room and much to Akiras surprise is holding a massive party, Ryo says that he is planning to perform a Black Sabbath, meaning he would have to cause much carnage within the room to summon the demons, he says that all the partiers are the scum of the streets anyway so no one will miss them and then proceeds to start stabbing pepole with a broken wine bottle, the partiers angrily start to beat them both up but unknown to them they were being possesed by demon starting with the she demon Welvath. They continue to transform and kill those who failed to do so, before surrounding Akira, but suddenly Akira blacks out and starts to transform into Amon, but due to Akiras pure hart and soul he dominates Amon and gains control of his body and turns into Devilman. He then rips the head off Welvath much to the shock of the other demons, Akira mocks them and reveals that he is now in control and proceeds to battle with the demons until theyre all dead. Suddenly remembering Ryo he tries to find his only to see he had been crushed by a dead demon, and screams in pain over his freinds loss. A little while later Akira is seen mocking Tare and Miki Makimura commenting on Miki's breasts swelling after havving to many baths, she angrilly retorts but then goes to pour another bath, Akira then suddenly leaves having sensed some trouble start. At the same time the she demon Sirene arrives and lands on top of the Makimura residence and summons her two demon subordanates Ghelmer and Agwel. Agwel sucks Kensaku and Kousako Makimura into the celings and walls, whilst Ghelmer starts to observe Miki strip nude for her bath. Realising that the battle had begun Akira runs to find the Makimuras but is greeted by Tare running in panic after finding his parents embeded in the wall cealing, Akira hides Tare and runs to find Miki just as he does so Ghelmer descends upon Miki, he slams on the bathroom door but it refuses to open, he then realieses that the floor started to sink away, Agwel pops up and taunts Akira, but he simply blasts Agwel away as he starts to form into Devilman. He slams into the bathroom door and breaks through to see Miki trapped in Ghelmers watery body, he pulls Miki out and runs through the halway only to be attacked by Agwel again it starts to absorb Akira, he starts to retaliate but is attacked by Miki who had been hypnotised by swallowing some of Ghelmers water. Akira slaps her out of the way knocking her out, then he uses his antena and wraps them around Agwel's neck and rips off his head killing the demon. Ghelmer materialises in the attic and faces against Akira for the final time, Ghelmer tries to swipe at Akria but he throws a blanket over Ghelmers head distracting him, then he blasts the demon with heat rays emitted from his hands drying up the demon, he then starts to beat Ghelmer before ripping out its spine. He then lays Miki on a bed, but is suddenly grabbed by Sirene who flys to a forest. At the same tine Ryo Asuka awakens from his coma bourght on from when he was crushed by a demon. He steal a motorbike and races to the forest and shoots Sirene from the sky, at the same time Akira fully transforms into Devilman. Sirene detaches one of her claws and knocks out Ryo, the two battle in mid air before landing on the ground, Sirene starts to frow trees at Akira but he throws her out into a mor open area, she then retracts he claws which she uses like a razor boomerang controled with her antenae, she uses it to cut through Akiras right arm and then impales it into his chest, Akira figures out that it was her antnae that were controling the arm and uses his antena to fry the receptors in hers causing the arm to go out of control and impale her in her stomach, Akira then rips off her right wing grounding the demon. Sirene flees in anguished pain and calls upon Zennon for help he responds by sending down Kaim and a small legion of lesser demons who only temporarily distract Devilman from Sirene. Kaim confesses his love to her before the two merge and Sirene comes chargeing at Akira and impaleing him on Kaim spikes, Akira finally admits defeat and falls unconcious,but confused as to why Sirene didnt take the final strike. In the morning he is awoken by Ryo who has bandged up Akira's wounds and reattached his arm, Akira then sees Sirenes frozen body in the sunlight, with her body finally having given in and sucumbed to her wounds, but still dying with a smile of victory apon her face, something which Akira remarks as being beutiful. Etymology Akira Fudo (不動明) comes from Acala, known in Japan as Fudō-myōō (不動明王) one of the Five Wisdom Kings of the Womb Realm in Buddhism. Fudo is known for being a powerful and intimidating figure that protects mortals from impediments to achieve enlightenment, this is similar to how Devilman protects humanity from the manipulations of the demons. Category:Devilman Characters Category:Charecters Category:Protagonists Category:Devilmen Category:Anime charecters Category:Manga charecters Category:Devilman (manga) Category:Devilman: The Birth Charecters Category:Devilman: Demon Bird Charecters Category:Amon: Darkside of Devilman charecters Category:Crossover charecters Category:Amon: Apocalypse of Devilman charecters Category:Humans